


you told me i was brave, and i'll remember that

by tyrus-time (itkeepsusdancing)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Post-Finale, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Summer Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, going off to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itkeepsusdancing/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: "TJ and Cyrus cruise around in TJ’s car, driving nowhere in particular, just to enjoy the feeling of air rushing through the open windows. They sing along to their favorite songs, dancing and throwing their hands up into the dusky sky through the moonroof. They wind through back roads and across city lines, kissing at every stoplight they reach."They try not to think about what happens when the summer is over."akaShort end-of-summer-after-high-school ficlet that I wrote a few weeks ago when I was in the mood and am now finally posting





	you told me i was brave, and i'll remember that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heckinamanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/gifts).

> title & lyrics from "blink (one million miles)" by keegan dewitt, from the movie "Hearts Beat Loud" -- highly recommend both!

It’s one of those calm summer nights; the oppressive August heat dissipates as the sun sets, and a certain kind of magic fills the air. It’s the type of night where it feels like you could do anything.

TJ and Cyrus cruise around in TJ’s car, driving nowhere in particular, just to enjoy the feeling of air rushing through the open windows. They sing along to their favorite songs, dancing and throwing their hands up into the dusky sky through the moonroof. They wind through back roads and across city lines, kissing at every stoplight they reach.

They try not to think about what happens when the summer is over.

They somewhat talked about it, back at the end of the school year. Cyrus accepted enrollment in an Ivy across the country; TJ decided to stay in Shadyside, continuing his job while attending community college part-time. They both agreed to prioritize themselves and their careers, even if it meant being far from each other.

They agreed to take things day by day, so that’s what they’ve been doing. Especially tonight. And for awhile, they forget about what’s facing them.

Eventually they pull off to the side of the road next to an open field, stopping to enjoy some convenience store snacks and watch the sun finally sink below the horizon. 

And as if it’s psychic, the damned Spotify algorithm begins to play a beautiful song that draws them back to reality.

** _I wanna know if you are feeling_ **

** _All these crazy things I'm feeling_ **

** _I wanna fight away those truths inside that say_ **

** _Soon I won't be by your side_ **

** _Give me one more day with you_ **

** _One more night_ **

** _One more day with you_ **

** _One more night_ **

Cyrus swallows thickly. “I can’t believe I’m leaving in a few weeks. I feel like a fool.”

“You feel like a fool for deciding to go to college?”

** _Just wanna be with you this evening_ **

** _Don't wanna think about ever leaving_ **

** _I wanna burn your memory in the back of my mind_ **

** _So I see your face when I close my eyes_ **

“For choosing to go to college_ so far away _.” He tenderly rubs his thumb over TJ’s. “I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“You won’t. I’ll be with you all the way, okay? In spirit… and in your DMs.” TJ waggles his eyebrows and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m gonna miss you so much. But I want you to keep chasing your dreams.”

** _I want one more day with you_ **

** _One more night_ **

** _One more day with you_ **

** _One more night_ **

“But what if… what if my dream is to be with you?”

TJ rolls his eyes. “You’ll be _ with _me, even if it’s long distance.” Then his face suddenly pales as he’s struck by an even more heart-breaking thought. “Unless… you’ve decided… you don’t want to be…”

“What? _ No _, no, I meant I-- I want to be with you, for like, a long time.” Cyrus’ face flushes and his voice becomes even softer. “As in… I want to grow old with you someday…”

“Oh. _ Oh _.”

“I’m sorry, that’s probably a ridiculous thought -- I mean, we’ve been together for over four years but we’re barely adults and--”

“Cyrus.” TJ smiles, stopping him before the spiral goes any further. 

“Yeah?”

“I want to grow old with you, too… I want to sit together on rocking chairs and prattle on about how things were back in the day. I want to kiss each new freckle and wrinkle on your face. I’ll be loving you even when our hair turns grey and we can eat nothing but soup--”

“And tapioca!” Cyrus chimes in, grinning.

“-- and tapioca,” TJ laughs. “I love you. I always will.”

Tears prick at Cyrus’ eyes as he breathes out a smile. “I love you, too. _ So _much.” 

They nuzzle against each other as all sunlight fades and the moon shines bright. When they're done with their snacks and stargazing, TJ starts the car back up.

Yearning to stretch out their time together, Cyrus says, "Let's take the long way home."

** _One million miles away_ **

** _I still reach out for your love_ **

** _No matter how far away_ **

** _I'd still reach out, reach out_ **

** _For your love._ **


End file.
